South Park Live and Let Die
by jdgjordan
Summary: Zombies, Vampires, Werewolves o my. South Park is about to be hit by one HELL of a surprise and the only ones who can save the town from destruction are 6 young boys Title is a reference to the song of the same name but has nothing to do with the story
1. The Bus Stop and the Frist day of School

South Park Live and Let Die

Description: This story is set when the boys of South Park are in there senior year, A time for fun and party's right, well to bad for the boys there lives wont be so fun and happy. This story is more serious then the show but still has comedy and while the boys are more grown up now they still have some of that charm we love and know. Kyle is still best friends with Stan and still fills he has to look after his younger brother Ike who is in 9th grade who was smart enough to skip 8th. Kyle still hates Cartman. Cartman still bashes Kyle case he is a Jew and while he has learned some respect for others he still is very rude and makes wrong choices from time to time and does not fill sorry for what he has done. Stan is still in love and dating Wendy. Kenny still is a poor kid with an orange parka only you can see his face now so he is not hard to hear when he speaks. And Butters is still to kind and dumb for his own good but has earned everybody's trust and is a part of the group and is real good friends with Cartman now who is the only person Cartman trust. And they all dress pretty much the same as they did in 4th grade. This story is free of slash and gay couples i do support some but not in this story. Now with that out of the way lets tell this story shall we.

the story wont get interesting tell chapter 2 this first Chapter is just to introduce the characters. It is very boring but i promise you this will have a lot of action latter on.

CHAPTER 1 THE BUS STOP AND THE FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL

Its the morning of the day and we find some very familiar faces at a very familiar bus stop.

"I said NO!" said a boy in a green hat.

"O come on Kyle for once in your life don't be a Jew." said a fat boy.

"For the last time Cartman I Said NO!" said Kyle in raged voice.

"Fine be that way, god dam Jews keeping all there money for them self. How about you dude want to lend me some money for your good pal." said Cartman.

" Dammit Cartman why did you not bring your own money for lunch." said a boy in a hat that had a red puff ball on it.

"You know as well as i do Stan that i bought it on a new game, it was on sale how could i resist?" said Cartman.

"Simple by just saying no like i am doing with you. I am not giving you any money you need to learn to save it for other things" said Stan.

"O please if men did not make money to buy but to save why would we have things to buy it with. you might as well be a god dam Jew yourself." Cartman pointed in the other direction to talk to someone else. " I would ask you but I know your as poor as fuck and you eat out of the trash can enough you don't want to eat it at school."

"Shut the fuck up Cartman i am not that god dam poor" said a boy wearing an orange parka.

"Might as well be Kenny if all your family serves is toast for lunch." said Cartman. Kenny now with a mad expression and squeezing his fist stands there in anger.

"O shut up like you need more food any way fat ass." said Kyle.

Cartman then stands in front of all three boys ready to say something.

" NOW LOOK HEAR YOU WILL ALL RESPCET MY A..." but before he could finish his sentences he see a another boy coming his way and rushes over to him as quick as possible.

The boy stops to see Cartman rushing at him. "Gees Eric why the rush to see me, need something" said a boy with no hat but a puff of blond hair.

"Butters thank god your hear. Butters listen I have no money for food i tried asking the others guys so nicely to give me just a little tiny bit of money but they like to hog every thing for them self. but I know you my best friend will give me some money right Butters". said Cartman in a fake sad voice.

"Well gee Eric of corse I will give you money hears 5 bucks." Said Butters holding a 5 dollar bill.

How about 10 a man needs that meat" said Cartman in a greedy tone.

"OK 10 it is" said butters as he reached for his pocket and withdrew 10 dollars who he gave to Cartman.

"Dammit Butters your to kind you need to stand up for your self now and then" said Kyle.

"Well gee guys a person needs to eat I just could not let him miss lunch." said Butters.

"Belive me he needs to skip a few meals." said Stan

"Yea not just for his sake but all the poor people in China. Said Kenny

Then every one started laughing except for Cartman.

"HEY FUCK YOU GUYS don't listen to them Butter i got your back" said Cartman. There was a time when Cartman was just as cruel to Butters as he was to the other if not more so. But over the years he realized Butters was the only one who was kind to him and took the time to understand him even after all the cruel jokes to him and soon the two became best friends to where Butters is the only one Cartman does not make fun of. But still tricks him form time to time to help him out.

"Well now that thats out of the way lets get ready for school, remember where seniors now we are going to rule the school." Said Stan

Thats right where on top no grade is higher then us we have the power. Said Stan holding his fist up high in a proud stance.

You got that right we are taking over and partying like there is no tomorrow, think of all the food and drinks will get. Said Carman who drooling over the thought of all of it.

Yea and think of all the women that will want us. Said Kenny who was in a happy dream like state.

"I don't care about all the fellas I find it this year to make a difference, to use are power for good and help make are school better as a hole. Said Butters in leadership kind of voice.

The others just looked at him with a blank look.

"Butters you will never get a girl if you keep acting like that." Said Kenny.

"That not very nice Kenny." Said Butters in a sad voice.

"Ken is right Butters how do expect to get chicks with an attitude like yours. said Cartman.

"Well you don't have to rub it in i want a girl i really do but no girl wants me." said Butters as he sunk to the ground in sad like state.

"Don't worry buddy I will help you just leave it to good old Cartman to make you a man will find a date for you in know time." said Cartman in a high an mighty voice as he patted Butters on back to make him fill better.

"Like you know how to get a girl Cartman" said Kyle. Kyle has been dating Bebe for awhile.

O shut up Kyle just because you and Stan have dates all ready does not mean I cant get one." said Cartman in a angry voice.

"Thats exactly what it means don't listen to him butters you will find a girl that likes you for you i found Wendy and i could not be happier." said Stan.

"Thanks Stan." said Butters. Butters always dreamed of meeting a girl but it never seemed to happen. Once just once Butters wanted to know what it was like to love and have love in return.

"Hey look the bus is coming." Said Kyle who wanted to change the subject before it got to him. Kyle never did like telling people how he felt about his date life.

"About fucking time lets get this show on the road." Said Cartman

As the bus came closer another boy was runny as fast has he could to the but stop.

"Wait for me wait for me." Said the young Canadian boy.

Hurry UP Ike your going to be late. yelled Kyle.

"Few made it" Said Ike.

"About time you all most missed your fist day as a freshmen, now did you bring every thin you needed. Said Kyle

"Yes I got what I need." Said Ike

"pencil."

"yes"

"paper"

"YES"

"E..." Kyle was then interrupted

"O FOR GOD SAKE YES I GOT EVERY THING" yelled Ike.

"Now Ike I am just looking after you your a freshmen now and its going to be tough fitting in I just want to help." Said Kyle in a soft tone voice.

"That's Fine but you don't have to treat my like baby i am not 3 years old any more." said Ike

The other boys all where holding their mouths trying not to laugh at the site.

"Its not funny guys!" yelled Ike

"Yes yes it is." Said Cartman who could not stop giggling.

The Bus pulled up and picked the kids up. Kyle sat with Bebe Stan sat with Wendy who was right behind Bebe so they all could talk with one another. Stan and Wendy where getting really series in there relationship. Kyle and Bebe where just starting out. Cartman and Butters sat together and Kenny Sat alone behind them. Ike went and sat by his friends.

"Hey Wendy are you excited about senior year?" Asked Stan.

"Yea sure." said Wendy in an worried voice.

"Wendy whats wrong your not acting like your self you should be happy where seniors." Said Stan.

"I have a lot on my mined that all." said Wendy.

"What about?" asked Stan

"I cant tell you not yet." said Wendy.

"Come on Wendy you can tell me I am hear for you" said Stan

"Alright I will tell you after school alright". said Wendy

"OK." answered Stan yet unwhere of the problem Wendy was facing.

"Hey Cutey how it going." said Bebe

"Great I am all ready for School to start how about you." said Kyle.

"I am ready for school my self and I was just wondering maybe i could come over to your house for once after school you know so we can study together." asked Bebe. Kyle has yet to invite Bebe over to his hose do to the fact he is scared of what she would think.

"O y-yea that sounds g-great." said Kyle in very worried voice.

"Great then its a date." said Bebe as she kissed Kyle and went on chatting with Wendy for the rest of the bus ride.

right before they reached the school Kenny could not but help at look at every body. he was the only one standing alone o sure he had friends like Stan and Kyle and yes even Cartman but he did not have close friend Kyle had Stan were and even Cartman had Butters. He was the kind of guy that could have any girl he wanted but really wanted a close friend but then again who would want to be best friends with the poorest kid in school. But he always tried to solve his problem with the woman that surrounded him. All the girls wanted him but not for who he was but for his looks.

They arrived at the school "South park high school" they all entered the building ready to go to there first class.

I will see latter Kyle. Said Bebe as she walked off

"Alright I will catch up with you latter I got to see Ike to his first class." Said Kyle

" I can see my self to my own class thank you very much." said Ike in an annoyed voice.

"Fine I just wanted to help but go then if you want to but just call if you need me." said Kyle.

not a sec latter Ike ran off hoping to get rid of his bothersome older brother. Ike did not hate Kyle in fact he looked up to him its just he wished he treat him a bit more grown up instead of just a little kid.

The day went on as any first day of school would. Kids where joking around Cartman was all ready getting in to trouble and boys and girls were already starting to pick each other for dates. It was only tell lunch did Stan noticed a strange boy walking very wearied like

"Hey guys whats wrong with that kid over there." said Stan as he pointed to kid who was walking really slow and moaning.

"Man a kid already getting drunk, man this going to be a sweet year." said Cartman.

the boy just kept walking closer and closer moaning and groaning.

"what ever he is on I want some of that." said Kenny.

"He sounds really sick you guys maybe we should help him" said Butters.

"O please he's just really drunk." said Cartman.

"He coming closer to us." said Wendy

"Relax if he mess with us I will beat him up." said Stan trying to sound tough in front of Wendy.

"Great where going to get into a fight on the first day of school its a new record." said Kyle

" Gee guys I don't want to fight I hate fighting." said Butters

"Maybe he just wants to say Hi guys." said Beby

The boy then just stood there not moving an inch. breathing heavy you could not see his face he had his head down and he had long black hair that covered his head and face.

"Guys he starting to scare me." Said Wendy in a scared voice.

"Relax guys I got this covered look hear comes Clyde." said Cartman.

soon enough Clyde show up to see what all the fuss is about.

"Whats going on you guys."

"Clyde your just in time you see that boy over there he called your mom a no good hoar." said Cartman."

"WHAT why that no good bastard I will teach him to call my mom a hoar." said Clyde in rage like state started walking over to the boy.

"Dammit Cartman why did you have to do that." Yelled Kyle

"relax Jew boy this will teach the boy not to get drunk at school but instead get drunk after school. said Cartman.

Clyde pushed the boy to the side of the room. The strange kid just stood there.

"Who do you think you are huh talking about my mom do you have a death wish. Yelled Clyde.

The boy said nothing

"ANSWER ME YOU JACK ASS!" yelled Clyde.

"Holly shit he's gonna kick his ass." Kenny said in excitement

"O I cant watch I am going to close my eyes." said Butters"

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT" yelled Cartman over and over again.

"Stan do something to stop this." yelled Wendy.

"What do you want me to do?" said Stan.

"I don't think there any thing we can do now, Clyde wants to beat the living shit out of him wait to go Cartman you have to scroo everything up." said Kyle in an angry voice.

"Well if we do nothing that poor boy is going to get his ass handed to him." said Beby

Soon there was a hole ring of students around them wanting to see the fight.

"THAT DOES KID GET READY FOR WORLD OF HURT!" yelled Clyde.

Clyde had the kid by the collar in his left hand and was about to hit him with his right hand.

Then out of no where the kid lifted his head up so quick it was like he just woke up out of no where his eyes where burning red his skin looked deformed like he bashed his face against a rock few time. His teeth were all broken and yellow. every one gasp the moment they saw him. Then with out even a moment latter the boy bit into the hand that was holding him by the collar.

TO BE CONTINUED

AN: yea I know this was some what of a boring chapter but I wanted to introduce all the characters and some of there problems like Butters not having a girlfriend or Kenny not having a BFF Ike being treated like a babe by his brother and even Wendys little problem witch will come into play later. but now that has been set we can get on with the real story in the next Chapter.


	2. HE BIT MY F HAND!

Chapter 2 He Bit My F... Hand!

AU/ the Zombies in this story are based of that of 28 Days Latter or Left 4 dead cause lets face it those zombies that run after you are a lot more scary then then something that walks slow with its hands pointing strait out. This Chapter is all action as the last Chapter was all Humor Most Chapters will have a little big of both but expect more action then comedy for the hole story tho.

"AAAAAAAA O GOD HE BIT MY FUCKING HAND!" yelled Clyde.

"Holly SHIT." said Cartman Kyle Stan and Kenny at the same time. Butters still had his hand over his eyes so not to see but when he heard Clyde scream he peaked and saw the horror of it all. The boy had his broken yellow sharp teeth in Clyde's hand that had him in the collar. The boy then sunk his teeth even further into his hand witch squirted out blood and then started to drip all over the floor.

"GET HIM THE FUCK OFF!" yelled Clyde who was trying to punch the kid off with his free hand yet the boy did not even seem like he was getting hit at all. He just kept digging hes teeth into Clyde.

"Holly crap guys we got to do something the boy is about to rip Clyde's hand right off." said Stan in a very loud scared voice.

"I am not getting in there I dont want my hand ripped off." said Cartman in a scared pitched voice.

Every one that was seeing the fight just stood there to scared to help. No one wanted help. The boy just kept on biting as Clyde kept screaming in pain his hand full of blood.

"That's it I am going help I cant just stand hear and let this happen." said Stan.

"I have your back buddy I wont let him hurt you." said Kyle as he patted Stan on the back ready to fight along side him.

"I will help too, this is getting way out of control." said Kenny as he walked on the other side of Stan ready to help. Of course Cartman said nothing and Butters was to scared to do anything.

But before they could help Clyde, some one already step in to fight the crazed out boy. It was Craig Clyde's best friend.

"Get off him you psycho." yelled Craig as he hit the boy with his metal lunch tray on the back of the boys head. Tho it did not seem to hurt the boy he did stop. Motionless his teeth still in Clyde's hand. Then the boy let go of Clyde who fell to his knees in pain. His hand was covered in his own blood dripping every where Clyde used his spare hand to cover his wound so that the blood would stop coming out. He wept in pain as the boy then creepily turned the other way facing Craig. Normally Craig stayed out of everything trying not to get involved but when it came to helping out his best friend he do any thing in a heart beat. The boy then lunged at Craig making him fall to the floor on his back. Now the the boy was on top of Craig trying to bite him like a wiled animal his nails digging into his skin but Craig used his tray as shield right in front of the boy's face so he could not get bitten.

"Holy shit this is fucked up right hear." said Cartman who was kinda of glade to see this kind of violence. "I wish I brought by camcorder this is complete mayhem."

"FOR GOD SAKE MAN THIS IS SERIOUS CRAIG IS GETTING ATTACKED!" shouted Kyle who was thinking of a way any way to stop all of this.

"Look Hear comes a teacher THANK GOD." said Stan who was almost ready to start aiding in the fight.

The teacher was trying to get the boy off Craig by rapping his hands around the boys arms trying to hold him back then the boy turned his head 180 looking at the teacher and then lunged his head right in the shoulder neck where he bit into it even harder then when he was biting Clyde.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Bebe Wendy and some other girls. Butters then started to puke not able to take what was happening. The other students that where all gathered around to see a fight started to run out of the lunch room in panic not wanting to get attacked.

"Guys we got to get out of here." said Kenny

"We cant just leave them hear." said Stan. Clyde was still kneeling in pain from his hand and the teacher was still getting attacked by the boy whose head was still twisted the wrong way and Craig was dazed form his attack he could not get up to help right now.

Kyle spotted his younger brother Ike. he ran to him as fast as he could with Bebe right behind him

"Ike you need to get the hell out of hear now." demanded Kyle.

"But bro I want to help I don't what to just sit and do no..." Ike was then interrupted.

"I SAID NOW IKE. DO AS YOUR TOLD. THIS IS NOT THE PLACE FOR YOU RIGHT NOW!" screamed Kyle at the top of his lungs.

Ike then started getting angry his brother not letting him help. How was it any more the wrong place for him as it was for Kyle. But Ike took a deep breath and ran off to some place safer after all now was not the time to get into an argument with his brother.

Cartman decided to help Butters get out of here who was at this point was more full of puck on him then Clyde was full of blood.

"Don t worry I told you I got your back buddy." said Cartman who carried Butters on his shoulder."

"Ugg thanks Eric now I owe you one." said Butter in a sick voice ready to puke at any time.

"No call it even for giving me the 10 dollars, but just remember if it where any one else I would leave them behind." said Cartman as the two left the cafeteria.

Stan and Kyle where able to convince Bebe and Wendy to leave. Now it was just Stan Kyle Kenny Craig Clyde that where left in the lunch room. The boy was still biting into the teacher who at this in a humans point of view was dead from the loss of blood and the boy biting into his throat.

The three boys where all scared shitless but they had to do something now or this thing what ever it was would keep killing. The boy then got of the dead teacher and stumbled as it tried to get up with its head still twisted. Stan out of reflex, do to him playing foot ball so much tackled the boy down to the ground before it could strike keeping his head In the floor so it would not bite him. It was not easy keeping him there he could not hold him down forever.

Kenny then had a plan he grabbed the tray Craig (who was still dizzy from his attack) used as a shield and jammed it side ways right into the boys head. The boy then just stop moving. Stan got up thinking it was dead.

Then Stan said in a calm voice. "Its ov..." But before he could finish the boy jumped up and took both Stan and Kenny to the ground. They where trying all there might to not get bit as the boy then twisted his head the right way, and as he was on top of both boys as he was trying to bite either one of them.

Kyle had to do something fast, he noticed the tray was still stuck in the boys head so Kyle did the only thing he could think at that moment and ran strait towards the boy and with one big kick forced the tray further into the boys brain then the boy stop completely. Stan and Kenny got up as fast as they could and walked backwards slowly away from the boy afraid he get back up but not this time this time they had done it the boy was dead for good.

35min later

All the boys where outside. School was closed for the rest of the day. The police finale arrived and took the dead boy and teacher body's away. The boys agreed not to tell any one what they did fear it would just bring more problems. Right before the police left with the dead body Kenny thought for a sec he saw the teachers hand move but that was imposable right he was dead. So Kenny just thought it was his mind playing tricks on him.

"One hell of a first day of school don't you think?" said Kyle trying to joke.

"Lets get the fuck out of hear." said Kenny

"Right behind you." said Stan.

"Hold on guys I have to get Ike hes still in the school." Said Kyle

"Ok we will wait hear o and you should get Wendy and Bebe to." said Stan

"Right don't want to leave them behind" replied Kyle.

"And you might as well get Cartman and Butters they'll throw a fit if we forget them." said Kenny.

"Fine I will go find them too not that I care for Cartman but Butters is a good friend." said Kyle as he walked into the school to find his friends.

Meanwhile in the nursing office.

"Man that boy bit into you good did he not Clyde?" asked Nurse Gollum the nurse of the school who has a dead fetus on her head.

But before Clyde could say anything he started to puke up blood like a water fall he jerked and twitched like crazy. Nurse Gollum tried to get control of him by holding him down then he just stop moving.

"Whats wrong Clyde whats wrong. CLYDE CLYDE!" yelled Nurse Gollum. Clyde said nothing but then out of no where he opened his eyes only they where bloody red and as soon as Nurse Gollum could make sense of it all Clyde jumped out his bed and lunged for Nurse Gollum.

"AAAAAAAAAA." Screamed Nurse Gollum

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
